Vladimir
by Rosicleide
Summary: "Vladimir fechava os olhos e ainda conseguia sentir o gosto da fumaça queimando sua garganta de um jeito que o veneno nunca alcançaria." Pequena exploração de personagem.


**N.A.: **Olá a todos (: Sempre gostei dos vampiros romenos, nossos queridos Stefan e Vladimir (ou Drácula 1 e Drácula 2, seus apelidos carinhosos ;3), e nunca me conformei em não existir nada sobre eles em português, e pouquíssimo em inglês e espanhol, inclusive. Por isso resolvi escrever essa pequena exploração do caráter do Vladimir, que também pode ser aplicada ao Stefan, claro. Sei que ela não está uma coisa empolgante, mas me satisfaço que ela seja bem escrita e criativa. Obrigada a _BlueRoseBreeze_, por todas as dicas para que a história ficasse clara e organizada! :D

* * *

Vladimir

Um farfalhar quase imperceptível entre uma folha e outra e o reflexo sanguíneo do bater dos raios de sol - os temidos raios de sol - em seus olhos.

A menina vestida em trapos, que de tão velhos e sujos já haviam perdido a tintura e se assemelhavam a cor da chuva e da lama, continua a andar. Ela não percebe que tem companhia, seus olhos opacos e sem destino como os das outras pessoas que vagavam descuidadas pelo lugar.

Alívio. "Isso que dá correr sem rumo e direção, Vladimir. Os humanos quase perceberam sua chegada". Um espaço de tempo grande, ponderando a velocidade de raciocínio do vampiro, se passou antes que ele se tocasse. Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear seus pensamentos. Tinha se esquecido que o barulho mínimo que fez nunca seria ouvido pela garota. Mas a falta cometida pelo romeno não era tão grave se considerarmos o pouco tempo que havia se passado para que ele pudesse se acostumar a se esconder dos humanos e não esperar que eles se ajoelhassem a seus pés e se sujeitassem à _sua _vontade.

Pouco tempo. Os duzentos anos pareciam ter passado em um dia. Mas um dia terrivelmente longo. Vladimir fechava os olhos e ainda conseguia sentir o gosto da fumaça queimando sua garganta de um jeito que o veneno nunca alcançaria.

_Ele podia enxergar a lua refletindo à prata de seu castelo; "O castelo de prata", era como chamavam. A construção era conhecida assim tanto pelo modo como o sereno que escorria pelas paredes brilhava a noite quanto por seus moradores. "Demônios habitam aquele lugar", diziam. O fato era que ninguém que passava por seus portões voltava. O fato era que os vampiros tinham poder, muito poder naquela época._

_A catástrofe havia sido anunciada, os irmãos que foram cegos aos avisos. Os italianos chegaram na calada da noite, solenes e sombrios cobertos por seus capuzes negros. Intransponíveis. A lua iluminava a queda dos romenos e ascensão da escória da Itália. E naquele dia Vladimir compreendeu que prata e fogo não fazem uma combinação muito agradável._

"A peste embaçou os rumos de suas vidas", ele pensou, referindo-se aos humanos que caminhavam à força pelas ruínas do castelo, como se a única coisa que desejassem fosse sentar e esperar que a vida acabasse. A peste negra, que levara milhões de humanos à morte e deixara o resto em estado de miséria. Ele e Stefan tinham que se mover constantemente de país para achar o que comer. "Eu sei o que eles sentem", ele ponderou meio a contragosto. Ambos tinham perdido seu mundo, seu chão. Estavam presos em um pesadelo, e não tinham meios ou esperanças que o fizessem parar e pensar em como sair dali.

Dando-se conta de sua distração e tendo consciência do caminho perigoso e desnecessário que seus pensamentos estavam tomando, Vladimir se forçou a voltar sua atenção à cena em frente. Sua garganta ardia, e ele precisava de concentração para o que desejava fazer.

Assim, olhou criticamente o grupo de indivíduos. Não foi preciso muito para que ele percebesse que não conseguiria, ou melhor, não _podia_ atacar os humanos que vagavam pelos arredores sem atrair atenção. Até silenciar a última dúzia de transeuntes, gritos e pavor se espalhariam pela cidade, e tal confusão com certeza chegaria aos ouvidos dos italianos de Volterra; eles chegariam à conclusão de que um vampiro resolvera quebrar sua regra de sigilo e rapidamente as medidas de punição seriam tomadas. Vladimir teve um vislumbre de Demetri, o rastreador da guarda dos Volturi.

- Droga - ele soltou, junto com um palavrão em romeno.

Vladimir crispava os dentes em total desagrado. Todo seu ser gritava para que ele atacasse em praça pública, mostrasse que nunca iria se sujeitar às malditas regras feitas pelos Volturi, que nunca pararia de resistir. Um sentimento de vingança e seu orgulho ferido se misturavam em uma fúria aparentemente descontrolada.

Mas apenas aparentemente. Ele ainda se lembrava do dia em que Aro, Caius e Marcus mostraram todo seu poder. Sobrepujar os Volturi pela força seria uma tarefa inglória, que nunca conseguiria sucesso. Ele era incapaz. Ele e todos os outros a quem o clã italiano provocava um gosto amargo na boca.

Transformando sua raiva em força, ele socou violentamente uma árvore, que tremeu e tombou em um baque surdo, cheio de barulhos secundários de galhos se quebrando. Derrubar árvores era algo que estava a seu alcance, pelo menos.

"Dois séculos já se passaram e eu continuo a repetir as mesmas lamentações a mim mesmo. Haverá um dia em uma força irá surgir, capaz de dar um fim ao reinado dos Volturi?", ele gritou em pensamento. A resposta, pelo menos a que ele esperava, não veio

* * *

**N.A.: **Então, fui bem? Fale para mim em um review =)  
Bjs, Rosicleide.


End file.
